Adorn
by KurisuteInn
Summary: NALU story. Adorn by Miguel is based on the story. I don't really write good summaries, so just read it! It's about Lucy's encounter with bad things happening to her at the guild, read to find out the rest! (; Romance/ Drama. Rated T. One-shot.


**okay.. this story is for ~carolpimsu on dA, it's her birthday, so i couldn't help but write her a fluffy story on her OTP, Nalu. happy birthday, love~! **

* * *

**Lucy's POV: **

_Hargeon. The place where I first met Natsu Dragneel. I just like to visit here to reminisce the memories that we made from first meeting here. We, being both Natsu and I. I just can't help it, he's just simply amazing to me. The time I was controlled by Bora, it was him, I believe, that broke the spell. I fell in love with Bora at first sight when he used his 'charm'. But Natsu just happened to barge in on the action which made me stop loving Bora. He was my savior, and I thanked him for that with lunch as a treat. And because those events occurred, I thought Natsu was the one who I would fall in love with. He __**was**__ the one who broke the spell, anyways. Even after I found out that he was such a pig when it came to food, he still made me smile. And he just happened to save me when I was kidnapped by Bora, too. So he gets creds for that. But with all of this happening, he still chose her. He chose Lisanna. I like her, and she's just like her older sister. When she came back, Natsu was head-over-heels for her. Our team split up because of them. Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and I stayed as the strongest team; with Natsu and Happy out of the question. Happy, however, wanted to stay in our team, but since Natsu wanted to stay with Lisanna all the time, Happy was basically forced to leave. Since that day Natsu asked out Lisanna, they're known as the power couple in our guild. Things obviously fell apart with Natsu and Happy out of our team. Gray had his own personal problems being with Juvia. He was beginning to fall for her, and with Lisanna being best friends with Juvia, the two couples usually went on double dates. As Gray drifted off, Erza started to become more powerful, and the missions we went on were too easy for her. She eventually figured this out and we all agreed that she was too powerful for us. Erza became a one-woman team; an independent woman. With Erza leaving us, Wendy, Carla, and I were still together; but it eventually stopped. Wendy started to go out with Romeo, hardly doing any missions to be with him. Young love... That's what they have. And that leaves me; all alone. _

_I'm just an independant woman now, just like Erza. Everything fell apart for me. The day I almost confessed to Natsu... Was also the day Natsu and Lisanna started to go out. I blame myself for this. If I never asked to meet Natsu that day, maybe things would've changed! Now I'm sitting on the docks of Hargeon, alone. And the only thing that's coming into mind is meeting Natsu for the first time. _

**Narrator's POV: **

Lucy sat alone, with no one to care about her. She thought about leaving Fairy Tail. To train.. To be stronger.. She became a one-woman army. These thoughts flowed throughout her brain as she stood up to leave Hargeon. Everyone started to leave her! She started to become close to Juvia before Lisanna came; but Lisanna became friends with Juvia, breaking their connection. Lisanna started to go out with Natsu, Gray finally agreed to go out with Juvia, Erza became independent, Wendy started to go out with Romeo, even Levy started to go out with Gajeel! Lucy didn't get to tell anyone her problems except for Cana. She was the only person who stood by Lucy's side, even if she did start to date Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus.

Lucy finally reached Fairy Tail, where everything was loud and enthusiastic; nothing would ever change. Lucy found Cana at the bar, and walked over to her. As she reached her, Lucy saw Cana speaking to Lisanna. Lucy didn't even want to bother them, so instead, she went to the other side of the bar where she couldn't be seen by anyone but the bartender, Mirajane.

"Hi, Mira! Um... Can I have a milkshake?" Lucy asked Mira, using her happy tone so Mirajane wouldn't know of her sadness.

"Sure, Lucy-san!" She replied in the same tone, as she handed her a freshly-made milkshake.

As Lucy slurped down the milkshake she had, she couldn't help but feel that someone was about to sneak up on her.

Her thesis was right, and the so-called ninja was Natsu. And Lucy couldn't even stop thinking of why he would just try to sneak up on her.

Natsu hugged her from behind, having a cat face on, while placing his head right on her shoulder. Lucy could feel her heart beating; Natsu had his hands tight on her waist, with a grasp that wouldn't break apart.

"W-What are you doing..?!" Lucy exclaimed as she felt her face heating up. Not from Natsu's power of creating fire, but from her feelings for him. She merely thought this would be something he would do to his girlfriend, Lisanna, not herself. Lucy knew her face was red from his actions, so she did her best to look away.

"Huh? You're saying I can't do this to my best friend?" He asked Lucy, in response to her question. His face turned from a cat to a frown.

"Yes, you can.. I know that but... Aren't you with Lisanna...?" Lucy wondered, confused on the events that were occurring.

"What are you talking about? Lisanna and I are old news. We broke up over a month ago." Natsu answered Lucy, his hands becoming more firm.

"W-W-Wa-Wait...! How come you never told me?!" Lucy said back in both frustration and confusion.

"It's 'cause you're never at the guild. For the last two months, I haven't had any sign of you. I noticed 'cause I was about to ask you to go on a mission with me and Happy, but I couldn't find you! You weirdo." Natsu answered once again.

"Oh... Can I ask why you guys broke up...?" The blonde asked; she wanted to get answers.

"C'mon, let's go to your house so I could tell you." Natsu said, as his grip on Lucy's waist lessened. Although Lucy wanted to stay in that position with Natsu for forever, it was ruined as she started to walk with Natsu to her house.

She was plain nervous.

* * *

**Lucy's POV: **

As we got to my house, I stuck my hand into my pocket to find my keys, but failed. "Um... Natsu... I kinda don't have my keys..." I spoke after a long period of time walking with him without saying one word.

I turned around to see just the river and the cobblestone bridge, with no sign of Natsu. I sighed... "I always have to fuck up.."

I started to feel sad as I just stood there doing nothing. I heard the door creak open and I found Natsu in front of me, with his trademark grin appearing across his face. "You started to worry, didn't you?" Natsu asked me as I walked in.

"Yes, I did, in-fact." I answered as we walked to my room.

"Haha, all I needed to do was to climb up to your window." He told me, and sat down on my bed. "Anyways, onto the story. Okay.. First of all, Lisanna and I were never a couple from the start. Lisanna actually liked Bixlow, but she had no way to get his attention so she asked me to be her pretend boyfriend so Bixlow would get jealous, so we pretended to make our break-up dramatic in-front of the whole guild, and all of that. She actually going out with Bixlow now, and I'm happy for her." He grinned.

"So this whole time... It was a act...?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. She promised to help me with my crush as long as I helped her so I agreed." He answered.

_So... Natsu has someone else he likes...? _

"But, I don't think my crush likes me... So it doesn't matter." He spoke.

"Oh..." was all I said in reply to his answers.

"Luce, can you come over here?"

"Sure..." I agreed quietly as I walked over to my bed.

And before I knew it, I was tackled to my bed by Natsu with him on-top of me with his usual grin that would just get anyone happy. I smiled as he hugged me.

"I really did miss you, Luce. I couldn't find you for two months, I was worried." He mumbled as his mouth was close to my neck with his arms wrapped around me.

"Uhh... Nats-"

"Could we just stay like this for a while...? I really miss both you and your comfy bed." He asked me. And before I knew it, he had fallen asleep.

_I guess we could stay like this... He is the person I like, so I should treasure him hugging me while I could... He does look adorable when he's asleep, anyway. So I might as well stay... Like... This... _

* * *

I woke up by a voice I could hear from the kitchen.. A soothing voice that was singing a song..

_ These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no  
_

_ And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby  
_

_ Just let my love  
_

_ Just let my love adorn you  
_

_ Please baby, yeah_

_ You gotta know  
_

_ You know that I adore you  
_

_ Yeah baby _

_ Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady _

_ And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby  
_

_ And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby _

_ You just gotta let my love  
_

_ Let my love _

_ Let my love adorn you  
_

_ Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down_

_You got to know  
_

_You gotta know  
_

_Know that I adore you  
_

_Just that babe_

_I... oh oh_

_Let my love adorn you baby  
_

_Don't you ever  
_

_Don't you let nobody tell you different baby  
_

_I'll always adore you  
_

_You gotta know know  
_

_You got to know know know  
_

_Now yeah_

_Ooh, yeah_

_The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah  
_

_Oh, look up suga  
_

_Now, hey, hey, hey  
_

_The same way that my whole world's in your eyes  
_

_Ooh, and this time now_

_Just let_

_Let my love adorn you baby, hey  
_

_Le-le-le-let it dress you down  
_

_You gotta know, baby  
_

_Oh, you gotta know  
_

_Know that I adore you  
_

_Oh, love ain't never looked so good on ya  
_

_Ooh, put it on baby  
_

_Let my love adorn..._ _you _

The voice stopped.. _Adorn, huh? I adore Natsu... _

I stood up and saw Natsu cooking in the kitchen, which was quite the surprise. He looked at me and blushed.

"Huh...?" I asked.

I walked over to Natsu who seemed like he was going to pass out. "Uhmm..." Natsu started off. "I was going to make you dinner 'cause of the long period of time I didn't get to see you.. So I decided to get this..." I watched as he took a cake out of the fridge, with the icing on the cake having a design of a key going into a lock that was in a shape of a heart. At the top of the cake, it spelled out 'I CHOOSE YOU!', and I blushed the minute I saw it.

"Oh, Natsu.. You didn't need to do this.." I said, although I loved the cake.

"It's okay! And when I was in the cake shop, this was the only things I could find that had a relevance to you because of the key.." He admitted.

"Oh..." I responded, not knowing what to say. I blushed and look away from him, keeping my eyes directly on the cake. _He really got this for me... _

The minute I looked up, I saw Natsu's face coming close to mine. "You know..." His voice had a serious tone to it. "I didn't really get this on purpose." His fingertips touched my chin. "I got it.. For you.." He held my face up with his hand, with his onyx eyes staring right at me.

"H-Huh..?! What are you saying...?" I asked, blushingly. I knew my face was red as a tomato, and hot as a chili bean. My body tensed up and froze. His warm hand held my chin, holding up my face.

He leaned in, and went close to my ear. "I love you."

His words echoed and I couldn't believe what I just heard. "H-Huh?!"

"I'll say it as many times as you want. I love you..." He said, more nervously this time.

"N-Natsu..." I answered back as his face appeared again before me.

"'Let my love adorn you.'" Natsu quoted from the song, Adorn.

I looked at him like I was about to cry and before a tear dropped from my eye, Natsu leaned in and kissed me.

_It was a wonderland. _

_It was my dream. _

_It felt so real, full of his love.._

_I'm probably exaggerating right now, but I can't stop. _

_I love him._

* * *

**Didya like the one-shot, huuuuuuuh? Happy birthday, Carol! I really hope you like the fanfic, I tried to make it as fluffy as I could! u . u And the song was Adorn by Miguel. I love Miguel, like a lot. But, happy birthday, love~! Have the best~ (o w o) Oh, and btw, the drawing is by me, you could check out my other drawings at ~KurisuteInn on deviantart, or my other stories at FairyTailLover01 at deviantart, also. **


End file.
